The End of Fairy Tail
by Kuroh Hana
Summary: How i see Fairy Tail to end...hope you like it...just read, please, i kinda suck at summaries...moer on romance...


**Hey, everyone! Thank you for wanting to read this simple ol' story of mine! Yes, I know, the title isn't really that good, in fact, it's a bit too cliché, isn't it? But then, it **_**IS**_** exactly what this story is, how **_**MY**_** version of Fairy Tail's ending would be. Oh well, I hope you like it, minna!**

**Oh, and disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail, okay? As we all know, the great Hiro Mashima does.**

**Let's just hope this story meets your expectations, or comes close to how you think the ending would be…of course, if you know me, and my work, I mean, you'll know that I do kinda have a preference for Romance rather than other stuff…**

**Oh wait, I think I failed to mention this…you might notice me publishing many stories on THE SAME DAY…well, I'll have you know, it was my birthday last week, and although I initially planned on publishing these then, I failed to do so, coz I was SOOOO busy… and I decided to give myself a treat, which is, as you've noticed, to publish fan fictions I've long since wished to write! Haha!**

**If you're interested in my other newly published works, they are:**

**A Leo x Aries fic, a Shana comedy/fluff fic, a Bakugan Dan x Runo fic, and a Saiunkoku Eigetsu x Kourin fic!**

**Oh well, I'm taking too long with the intro, aren't I? Let's just get on with it!**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

Screams and yells of pain could be heard from all around the battlefield. Some of it from their side and some from their enemies.

Looking at the battlefield was like looking at a mass graveyard, with bodies of mages and normal humans alike scattered all over, their pools of dark red blood tainting the already red ground they – mostly the mages – had fought on.

The smell was nauseating, clogging up one's nose with rotting and decaying smells, emerging from the dead bodies that lay on the floor beneath them. The blood that had been shed from either dead folk or alive ones had also contributed to the foul odors.

The battlefield, where now only two parties stood, was a wide plain on the outskirts of Magnolia, once colored with a beautiful array of flowers and grass, but was now scorched by blood and by magic attacks that had missed their targets, or affected a wide area in its execution.

The two remaining parties standing were a mix of dragons and mages, only separated by their principles. One side, of course, was the good side, composed of some of the strongest mages in all existence, the Fairy Tail mages, as well as some mages from various guilds, much like the Trimens – Hibiki Laytis, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm – and Ichiya Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus, Lyon Bastia, Sherry Blendi, and Jura Neeks of Lamia Scale, as well as various members of different guilds, like Mermaid's Heel, and yes, even some members from Sabertooth. The independent guild Crime Sorcerie was also present, all three of them, being Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Mlikovich, and Meredy.

There were, just as mentioned, dragons with them. By some miracle the dragons had managed to 'tag along' so to speak, when Zeref, who, by the way, had turned evil once again, summoned his almighty black dragon, Acnologia. Apparently these dragons had not disappeared. Much like some of the Fairy Tail mages, they were only transported to another dimension, much like they had been taken to Edolas for a brief moment. The only difference was, however, that time in the dimension they were transported to moved far slower than on Earthland, thus making it seem like the dragons had disappeared for quite a long time.

Among the massive horde of dragons who had joined the good side were none other than Grandine, Igneel and Metalicana, who were fighting alongside their own 'children'. Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel were all overjoyed to see their beloved parental figures return. (Although Gajeel had showed it less than the other two.)

The bad side, meanwhile, was the entire Balam Alliance itself, except of course, those who had already died. Those who were still alive, however, like those of Tartaros, had fought against the good mages and beside Zeref, who, evil side reawakened, had desired a world of black magic and black magic only. There were a swarm of dragons on their side as well, like the great black winged demon Acnologia, as mentioned before.

Their battle was intense. Mages here and there were getting injured, or falling from over exhaustion, or sometimes even dying.

It was a very difficult fight to overcome. Even the great Titania herself was already getting fatigued. But she would not lose. No way. Fighting alongside her beloved Jellal, a promise they had made a while ago resurfaced in her thoughts.

"_Erza, if we survive this battle," Jellal hesitantly asked,_

"_Yes, Jellal?" Erza asked, waiting for his continuation._

_He looked at her in the eyes. Brown met green. Erza could see determination in his eyes._

"_Erza, if we survive, I will definitely marry you." It wasn't a question anymore. It was a certainty, a fact._

_Erza had no time to think. Heck, she didn't _NEED_ time to think. All she said immediately was,_

"_Yes."_

Therefore, she could not lose. No way in hell would they lose. Not just because of their promise to one another, but for everyone's sake. She had to protect her nakama, her family. It was her duty to protect all of them.

So, finding every ounce of strength she had left in her being, she fought, harder and more determined than before, hacking and slashing whatever got in her way. Hundreds had already fallen upon her hands. No way could she stop fighting, or she might become one of those around her, those dead forms looking at her.

No way.

So, the Titania charged on, fueled by all of her emotion and determination.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

Among those Fairy Tail mages who were still standing (as some had already been far too injured and had to be pulled out of battle immediately, to be taken care of by Wendy and Polyursica.) was Gray Fullbuster, who was fighting alongside his girlfriend of nearly three years, Juvia Lockser. The two had started dating since the end of the Grand Magic Games, when he finally realized he had feelings for Juvia. Just before the battle began, Gray said words to Juvia that he'd rarely told her.

"_I love you, Juvia." _He had said, to which Juvia replied, _"Juvia knows, Gray-sama. Juvia also loves Gray-sama."_ To which he replied with a kiss.

Just like Erza, he knew he could not lose. Definitely not. Nor would he let his Juvia lose either. He was fighting for the both of them, and he was determined to win.

Also like Erza, he mustered up all of his remaining energy, all the magic he had left, and fought. He fought on and on and on, and to him, it seemed like there was no end to this battle.

But he would keep fighting. He would.

He turned around to glance at Juvia, who was fighting alongside him. She was doing pretty well, since her body was made of water and no physical attacks could harm her, but he could tell that she was worn out too. She moved slower now, and the fatigue was evident in her face.

Miraculously, she still had the strength to fight TWO people at the same time, but she had not expected a third opponent.

Luckily Gray did.

"Juvia!" he called out, moving closer to his girlfriend. "Behind you!"

Juvia turned around to see what had gotten her Gray-sama's attention, then she saw it. It was one of the mages planning a sneak attack, his death-scythe already perched out to meet her. She quickly avoided the attack and used Water Slicer on the dark mage, sending him falling to the ground.

"That was close. Juvia could've died if it weren't for Gray-sama. Thank you." Juvia whispered to Gray, who only replied with a nod and a look that said, "Be careful, okay?"

The two were soon cornered by mages, swarming around them in a tight, inescapable circle. They were seemingly trapped, but obviously these mages had no clue as to who it was that they trapped _together_.

"Juvia, I have an idea." Gray whispered to Juvia, whose back was against his.

"What is it, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, taking a look at Gray. His expression said it all.

They were to do a Unison Raid.

They joined hands and gathered the remaining strength they both had left and pooled it together. Then they unleashed it towards their unsuspecting enemies, who were already getting started on their useless attempts to run away.

In an instant, a massive grave site lay out in front of them.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

Natsu was, as always, all revved up. Having been able to fight with fire mages, much like him, (though his opponents were nowhere near as good as him, or so he says), he was already energized.

The fact that Igneel was here with him helped him, too.

It was a major shock to him. More than seven years of waiting, searching, hoping, and Igneel, along with the other dragons, had returned. They were all surprised. One minute they were facing Zeref and his army of dark mages, who was, threatening to summon Acnologia, and the next a horde of dragons came along with the great black dragon, joining whichever side they pleased.

Luckily more dragons came over to their side, it gave them an advantage.

Earlier they had discussed who would aim to fight who. Everyone wanted Natsu to be the one to defeat Zeref. That was what Zeref had requested, before he became evil again.

Natsu, despite Lucy and Lisanna's combined pleas to get him _not_ to do it, accepted immediately.

He was moving closer to where Zeref was now, striking down whatever was in his way. Halfway there, he glanced around to look for Lucy and Lisanna, who were both told to cover Natsu.

Lucy was to his left, struggling to keep all of the Stellar Spirits present in the Human World. The spirits she had summoned were nearly all of those she had contracts with (even the frail Plue), seeing as she already had all twelve golden keys, plus the thirteenth one. (She had finally accepted Yukino's recurring request.)

Every now and then a Spirit would vanish and go back to the Spirit World, only to appear again looking as if they were newly-energized.

Leo, Sagittarius and Aquarius were some of Lucy's best offense, while Aries was a major contributor to her defense. She had been instructed to be in front of the flanks, since it would be easier to block and defend there, even though Leo protested and said that it was too dangerous for Aries. (Leo had been very protective of Aries lately, seeing as he finally managed to admit to himself, and to others, that he liked Aries A LOT.) Aries, however, wanted to do it, as she thought it was one of the only few ways she could make herself useful.

Natsu noticed Lucy was already having a hard time keeping up all of her Spirits' gates open. But, he knew Lucy, and he knew Lucy wouldn't give up. Their eyes met and they still managed to smile at each other.

Natsu pushed on, moving closer and closer to Zeref. The others had been instructed to defeat various strong members of the dark guilds, and so far they were making good progress. Nearly all that was left was to defeat Zeref himself.

He then glanced towards Lisanna, who was aided by her siblings. Those who threatened to oppose Mirajane (who was in her Satan Soul form) got obliterated in an instant, while those who fought with Elfman (who was also alongside Evergreen) found it equally challenging. Nobody managed to get past him, and if anyone did, they then had to face Evergreen.

Natsu actually felt sorry for them, having to face such a strong group.

As for Lisanna, she was doing pretty well herself. She managed to defeat a lot of opponents, albeit showing some signs of weakness, like Lucy. There was still a lot of energy left in her, as was evident in her smiling face.

She had activated her power, Animal Soul: Tiger, to spar with three opponents at the same time. It was a good move, since it was one of her strongest attacks.

Lisanna noticed Natsu glancing and smiled at him.

"What are you waiting for? Go already! Zeref's right there!" she urged.

Natsu couldn't help but smile back. There she was, his best friend in the entire world, facing three people who were all just as strong as her, and yet she still had the time to be cheery. His smile faded, though, when a surprise attack had unexpectedly injured her.

"Lisanna!" he called out, and as he went out to help her, she shook her head, saying, "No, Natsu, don't worry about me. I can take care of this! Just go and defeat Zeref already!"

Natsu nodded and continued onward, and soon he met with Zeref.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

Wendy stood along the sidelines this time, since she knew her help was needed elsewhere. Even though Grandine was there, she had no time to chat with her, since the Sky Dragon was fighting alongside the other dragons, who were, in fact, doing a very good job.

Even the Exceeds were busy with things, they were to act as reconnaissance, and had to report to Makarov who then would get the message sent to the others.

She hoped they were safe.

They weren't sent to where she was yet, so she hoped they were.

She and Polyursica were entrusted with taking care of those who had been too weak or too injured to keep on fighting. She was very busy, seeing as a lot of mages had already fallen, even from their side.

Luckily nobody's died yet.

Among those many mages Wendy did not know were some few faces she recognized.

Lyon and Sherry were both in the infirmary. Apparently Sherry was nearly drained of all her magic, partly from using it too much and partly because one of her multiple opponents had a magic that could drain the other of their powers. Sherry was almost going to die, when luckily Lyon shielded her. This then resulted in both of them being headed off to the infirmary.

Some other faces there were Bisca, who was too weak to carry on, (rumors were that she was with child again, and Alzack urged her to stop fighting), Jet and Droy, who were also too tired to keep fighting.

She was expecting Ichiya-san to end up in the infirmary though, recalling that time with the Oracion Seis, but he never showed. Maybe he was stronger than she had expected.

Or he had used that creepy man perfume again.

Preoccupied with the numerous people who needed help, Wendy almost didn't notice the loud cheers that erupted from the battlefield.

Luckily, she did.

She hurriedly went outside of the tent-turned-infirmary to see what had gone on.

The battle was over.

The good guys had won.

Then, one by one, the mages who were still standing fell to their knees, fainting from exhaustion.

Wendy smiled. She had a lot of work to do.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

A full year had passed since the traumatic event had taken place. Right now, Fairy Tail was back to normal, with the usual chattering going on in the guild.

Oh course, there were a few differences. They had to make the guild slightly bigger to accommodate the dragons if they were to visit, for example. Today was one of those days, since they – along with everyone else in the guild – heard that Master Makarov had something important to say to them.

Makarov stood on top of the bar, so that everyone could see him. The others stood before him, standing either in groups, pairs, or by themselves.

When the chatter had died down, Makarov cleared his throat to speak.

"Well, my children, I've decided…" he paused, looking around at his guild. Natsu was there, standing next to his dragon Igneel and Lucy and Lisanna standing by him; Erza stood closest to the door, alone, as if she was expecting someone to arrive; Gray and Juvia stood together, of course. Makarov had noticed that ever since the two started dating a couple of years back; Gray would not let Juvia out of his sight. Good on him.

Among the other guild members was Wendy, and, rather than her usual companion Charles, Romeo stood beside her. The two had forged a friendship so tight the past couple of years. They were inseparable, most days.

They stood beside Grandine, to whom Wendy was introducing Romeo.

Levy stood alongside her group, Jet and Droy, who were trying to steal Levy's attention from Gajeel, who stood next to them as well. Makarov – along with the rest of the guild, had no idea what was exactly going on between them.

He scanned the rest of the guild, everyone looked incredibly happy.

Taking a deep breath, he continued on with his announcement.

"I've decided…to step down from being this guild's master."

He looked around to see what their reaction would be.

Almost instantaneously, the entire guild erupted with noise, the silence he had just obtained mere moments ago diminished in the blink of an eye.

After all the talk died down – again, Mirajane asked one of the two questions that was in everyone's minds.

"Why, Master?"

He looked at all of them sternly, and answered.

"Well, everyone, as you all know, I am getting to be quite old. And these tired bones of mine need their rest. It's not like I'll be leaving Fairy Tail! No way! We'll just be having a new Master, that's all."

"Well Gramps, who'll be the new master then?" Natsu asked. That was the second question that plagued everyone's minds.

"I've decided, that, if he's willing, of course, that it should be my grandson, Laxus."

Everyone's eyes shifted from Makarov to Laxus, who was standing next to his fan club…erm…I mean group, Raijin Tribe.

His eyes widened, but he answered immediately, "No way, old man."

He kept quiet and avoided the guild's questions. Makarov decided to let it go. He knew that boy. It was difficult to get him to change his mind.

"Okay then, who shall it be? Any suggestions?" he asked again.

Everyone talked among themselves to see who they would suggest to be Master. Every now and then he'd hear someone whisper Erza's name, or Lucy's name, sometimes even Natsu's or Gray's. He'd also hear the occasional Gildarts. Well, that suggestion won't be heard soon.

"I have one! It's should be nee-chan Mirajane!" Elfman exclaimed.

Words of agreement rumbled within the guild.

"Well then, if Mirajane is willing, she can be our next master." He looked at the person in question, who stepped forward.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll be honored, minna!"

She smiled, and applause rang throughout the guild.

"Well then, everyone, meet your new master!"

More applause.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

The door burst open to reveal two of the three members of the independent guild, Crime Sorcerie. Well, they weren't a guild anymore, since they decided they would join Fairy Tail after the battle.

Panting, they looked at Erza, who was standing right next to them. Everyone focused on the three people, wondering what was going on.

"Erza-san…" Meredy panted, "you need…to go…to the…Magic Council…"

"Yes." Ultear added, "Something important is going on."

Erza nodded as if she understood everything completely, and she left the guild.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Ultear answered the question in their minds.

"Minna, Jellal is to be let free from prison today. We had to tell Erza immediately."

Everyone smiled. More good news. They were extremely happy for Erza, who had been waiting for this day ever since the battle ended. Every now and then she would slip away from the guild. When she was away everyone knew it was because she had business to take care of with the Magic Council. Of course, it was about one thing only, which was Jellal. Every time she was free, she would try and negotiate with the head of the Council, who was, at the present, Jura Neeks.

Everyone waited for Erza's return. About an hour after her exit, she returned, with a certain blunette right next to her.

She was smiling, and it was a different smile from how she normally did.

Jellal walked ahead of her, approaching the new guild master.

"Master, I'd like to be a member of Fairy Tail."

Mirajane said nothing; instead she took out the stamp she used for giving new guild members their marks. She placed it on his arm, on the exact same spot as his fiancée. It was colored scarlet, to match his Erza's hair, just like hers was blue like his hair.

More cheering erupted from the guild.

**~~~~=w=~~~~ **

About a month after Jellal was let free, Bisca, who had been taking a break from things, returned with a new baby boy in her arms. The baby was about 4 or 5 months old, and Alzack confirmed that the rumors about Bisca's pregnancy were true.

Everyone rejoiced, of course, and lovingly welcomed the new addition to their already growing guild.

In other news, there was word of a wedding between Erza and Jellal. Apparently they were planning on having it three moths from now.

Word soon spread around the guild. Natsu even dared to ask Erza herself if the thing was real or just a joke.

"Ne, Erza! Tell me, are you really going married to Jellal in three months?" he asked, loud enough for the entire guild.

"Coz the entire guild's talking about it!" he continued.

Lucy and Lisanna, sitting on either side of Natsu, tried to shut him up, but it was too late.

Everyone was scared for Natsu at this point, but they were also scared for themselves. If it really was just a rumor, everyone would be dead.

Looking at the couple in question, they waited for their reaction.

They were expecting either a) Erza would flip and 'discipline' the guild, since that was something that she did a lot, or b) that the two would blush madly and act like adolescent teens, which was something that happened more often now.

But they weren't expecting that the rumors were actually real.

In fact, the bride even smiled at them, saying,

"Actually, yes, it is, and we were just planning to announce it! What a coincidence!" she added with a laugh.

There was a collective "EEEEEHHH?" from the guild, followed by cheering and applause. Then,

"Are we invited?" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

Erza didn't need to answer that, since Gray had beaten her to it.

"Well of course we are, Flame Brain! Honestly, how stupid are you to even have to ask _that_?"

Oh crap.

Juvia tried to stop Gray, saying, "Gray-sama, I don't think that was right of you to say…"

But it was too late.

"What did you say, Exhibitionist?!" Natsu yelled, already facing Gray with flaming fists.

"You heard me, Slanty Eyes!"

"You wanna go, Droopy Eyes?!"

And of course, the two fought.

Needless to say, that kinda meant the entire guild would join in the argument.

Everyone was fighting with everyone, except of course, those with enough sense, like the girls, for example.

Jet and Droy found this as the perfect cover to try and battle Gajeel, just to make themselves look good in front of Levy. Levy tried to sop them, but it was too late.

Lisanna, Lucy and Juvia tried to get Natsu and Gray to stop fighting, but it was useless.

Romeo, who had been sitting next to Wendy all this time, got pulled into a fight with his father. "Help his old man out," he said. Wendy then tried to get Romeo out of the fight, but it was useless as well.

Happy flew above the others and was just laughing, laughing at the chaos below him. Charles stood next to him, getting annoyed at the guild and at Happy for just standing there, laughing. Lily, however, wanted to join the fight and went to help Gajeel, as if he even needed it.

The guild hall was in chaos, until Erza reverted back to her usual self.

"I just tell you I'm getting married and you guys react like this?!" she said.

Nearly everyone stopped, except Natsu and Gray.

Erza moved closer to the brawling duo, already in her scariest form.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Erza asked them.

The two immediately stopped, fearing for their lives.

Erza then smiled, and then said, "Good. The wedding will be three months from now. I expect all of you to come, okay?"

Jellal came over now, putting his arm around his fiancée. "Now then, if you'll excuse us, there is some stuff we need to plan out."

The two then excused themselves and left the room.

Some time later, they came back, with better news on their hands.

"Minna, please listen to us." Jellal said, trying to get everyone's attention.

When everyone looked over to see what was going on, he spoke again.

"The wedding will be moved. We're having it two weeks from now."

The crowd looked stunned, then they again had a collective "EEEHHH?" emerge from them.

"Oh my goodness, I need to find a dress quick, then!" Lucy exclaimed.

Erza chuckled. "No need for that, Lucy! I already have a dress for you! You'll be my maid of honor, right?"

"Really?" Lucy exclaimed. "I'd be honored!"

"And I'd really appreciate it if Natsu is the best man." Jellal said, then looked at Natsu. "That is, if you don't mind."

Natsu smiled, and agreed to be the best man.

Soon the others got asked to be this and that.

With the wedding drawing so near, everyone got so excited, until the day finally came.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

Music rang through everyone's ears as the bride's party began to enter the room. First came Wendy, holding her basket of flowers, wearing a halter styled dress that was a marvelous shade of pink, with a blue belt made to look like a ribbon. Her hair was in a French braid, and, everyone had to admit, the young teen was starting to grow into a real beauty. And the lucky boy, Romeo, had her to himself.

**(A/N. Yes, I ship them. Anyone else agree?)**

She was then followed by the bridesmaids, Juvia, Mirajane and Lisanna, who were wearing a similar colored dress, only in a different cut from Wendy's. Theirs was a sleeveless dress, suspended by thin straps on their shoulders. They were carrying bouquets as well, consisting of irises and roses, like what was in Wendy's basket.

Then came Lucy, who was, like the others, wearing a pink and blue ribbon dress, only hers was strapless.

Then of course, was the bride herself.

Everyone, including the groom, turned around to look at the red-haired beauty walking through the aisle.

She was truly beautiful. Her hair was let down, with gentle curves on the lower half of her hair, and on top of it rested a bluish veil, that stood out from her red hair well, that was pinned with a clip that was in the shape of the Fairy Tail logo. Her dress was plain white, and was strapless, like Lucy's. She wore plain white satin gloves as well, and they reached up past her elbows. She too was holding a bouquet, but it was bigger that what the other girls wore.

Reaching the aisle, she was followed by Romeo, who held the rings.

They stood in front of the minister, and soon exchanged their vows.

Afterwards,

"Do you, Jellal, take Erza as your lawfully wedded wife?"

No hesitation was in his voice when he said, "I do."

"Do you, Erza, take Jellal as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hesitation wasn't present in Erza's voice either, and she replied quickly with an "I do."

"Well then, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." They kissed, and soon cheering erupted from the audience.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

During the reception which they held at the guild, lots of other mages from other guild came. There were the Trimens and Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Lyon, Sherry and Jura from Lamia Scale, and lots of other mages.

Ichiya had obviously taken the man parfum again, and was facing the groom, muttering something about letting Jellal have his "honey". Erza was beside her husband, looking very ashamed. Jellal just laughed at what Ichiya said.

Cana stood shyly beside Hibiki. Hibiki, gentlemanly as ever, asked her to dance. Then, as if out of nowhere, Gildarts popped out, acting like the overprotective father all over again.

"Otou-san!" Cana yelled, embarrassed, but Gildarts was unfazed. He kept questioning Hibiki, as if he had killed someone, asking him what his intentions with his daughter were.

"I…I just wanted to ask her to dance!" Hibiki said, grabbing Cana's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Wendy and Romeo were dancing as well, smiles on both their faces. Romeo had recently confessed to Wendy, actually, and Wendy confessed as well. Now they were together.

Among those dancing were the only other married couple in the guild, Alzack and Bisca, their two kids playing with Reedus who was busy with something. A painting again. Nobody knew what it was yet.

Happy and Charles were dancing as well, and Lily ate and ate the entire evening.

Juvia and Gray were dancing as well. Gray looked like he had to tell Juvia something, but was hesitating.

"A…ano, Juvia…" he began.

"What is it, Gray-sama?" she asked.

"I didn't want to ask this now 'coz it's Erza and Jellal's big day, but…"

"But…?" Juvia asked again.

"Well…will you…will you marry me?" he asked flat out.

Juvia didn't speak, instead closed her eyes, let tears fall, and nodded.

"Juvia's been waiting for Gray-sama to say those words. Yes. Thank you." She said, closing her eyes and leaning on Gray.

"No, thank you." Gray said, smiling. They continued with dancing and decided to tell the others sometime after the wedding.

Natsu stood there, talking to Igneel again, with Lucy and Lisanna beside him. They were chatting with Igneel as well.

Lucy had let her Celestial Spirits out as well, and, Taurus was, as usual, adoring Lucy, Sagittarius was just standing there, the others were either eating or laughing, and two couples were on the dance floor. Aquarius and her boyfriend Scorpio were dancing together, and Leo had shyly asked Aries to dance. It was a cute sight, since Leo had never been shy about anything.

Elfman and Evergreen were dancing together, Mirajane was eating and talking to others, and Gajeel and Levy were dancing as well, much to Jet and Droy's dismay.

All in all, everyone was happy.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

"Alright, Reedus, let's place this painting over here, behind the bar." Mirajane said.

"Sure, Miss Mira."

Once the painting was placed, everyone stood around it to admire it. It was a picture of everyone during the reception of Erza's wedding. Everyone looked so happy, dancing or laughing.

"It's such a beautiful painting, Reedus." Juvia had commented.

"Thanks." Reedus said.

"Hey, be sure to do this during my wedding too, ne, Reedus?" Gray asked, standing beside his fiancée. Everyone knew about it now, and everyone was so happy about it.

"Sure. I'll be doing this every happy event we have!" Reedus said, smiling.

"Long live Fairy Tail!" everyone cheered.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

…**I…wasn't too happy about this…were you? Tell me what you think, okay? If you loved, liked, or hated it, tell me, just, whatever, okay, just as long as you review…**

**Thanks…**

**Jaa…**


End file.
